insaniquarium2fandomcom-20200215-history
Structures
Structures are player-created or map-created buildings that are useful/useless stuff founded in (TAT's World in Minecraft) the Overworld and 100% chance structures spawn there, 25% chance in The Nether , 1% chance in The End , also, there are common (100%-75%), uncommon (50%-25%), rare (5%-1%) and very rare buildings (0,9%-0,2%) Common Structures NPC Villages Villages habitated by NPC Villagers, they spawn on houses and buildings and they have the ability to climb ladders and open, close doors, their attitude is based on the player's reputation, if the player treats the villagers good, they will give you stuff back, if the player treats the villagers bad (attacking/killing/raiding), they will do the same to you, at night, without the iron golem's creation/spawning, they sometimes need the help of the player, if the player manages to be awake overnight, a siege will appear, yet, without help from the player, the village will be wiped out within a couple of sieges NOTE: you can create/populate villages! Dungeon they spawn at underground and appear to be different than the Village, lots of silver fish spawn there (if the player mines cobblestone), there are likely 0-2 chests spawn there and a monster spawner Abandoned Mine Shaft these must be one of the oldest mine shafts, they are likely abandoned and there are rails there and there is a minecart with a chest, there is also a monster spawner, which ONLY spawns cave spiders Stronghold among of ALL the common structures, this one is the only structure that has The End Portal, it is much MUCH different than the dungeon or the abandoned mine shaft, there are chests in the corner of the bookshelves and a monster spawner, ONLY spawns silver fish, also if the player manages to mine the walls, these will awake the silver fish Un-Common Structures Nether Fortress the fortresses in the nether are ONLY made out of nether brick fences and blocks and they are ALOT of blazes/wither skeletons/skeletons, the only spawner are blazes and there is a quite rare chance that a Ghast will spawn Wool Houses made out of wool from sheep, also, it comes from different colors (red, white, yellow, green, lime, black, orange, pink, grey, light grey, light blue, blue, magenta, purple, brown and cyan), they are easily griefed (easy to be flammable, easy to be blown up and easy to make beds), there are also chests that contain 10 Wooden planks, 2 Diamonds, 1 Bed, 1 Wooden Sword, 1 Wooden Pickaxe and 2 Budder Apples Tatian villages huge villages filled with wooden houses and the outskirts that has alot of structures, each made out of birch wooden planks, bricks, quartz blocks, it also has street lights (powered by redstone), yes, it has Tactiku near the Bedrock Fortress Rare Structures Jungle and Desert Temples also known as "the Temple of Death", are temples spawned according to their appearance and has puzzles and hidden chests, also, there are NO monster spawners, though Obisidian Pillars rare in ANY biome and common in The End, these have a crystal on top of them, which heals the Ender-Dragon, desipite it's name, it is made out of Obsidian (yet, one of the blocks the ender dragon cannot destroy, other is the Bedrock) and there is an extremely rare chance that the obisidians are formed in a square (common is circle) Bedrock Fortress the rarest of ALL structures, they spawn in Super-flat Worlds and they are made out of Bedrock due to it's name and had 3 sizes, small, medium and large, the most common are the Main Room, Farm and the Bedroom in small, medium and large and uncommons are the food room and snow-golem shooting area in medium and large and the rare ones are Heavy-Powered Room, Sniping Area, Jail and Enchanting Room only on large, also, ALL doors are iron and there buttons beside them, also, the farm's walls are 3 blocks tall (with the exception of fences) and lava traps (2 blocks wide) also the roof are ALWAYS made out of netherrack and on fire, along the floor are made out of bedrock to avoid breaking in underground. NOTE: Jails have 1-5 mobs in it and there is an extremely rare chance there are villagers (it is weird why they trapped villagers), also, the entrance to the main room (outside) is guarded by a snow golem to hold off the mobs, also, you can create your own custom bedrock fortress, also, in the 1.5.1 update, it is now different, as seen on the gallery Tactiku the tallest cactus, they rarely spawn in desserts and tat's NPC villages, it is 70 blocks high, it is un-mine-able, at ANY block Floating Islands (TAT's Minecraft Version) the floating islands consist of bedrock at the top and bottom, there are mostly rare chances that animals spawn there Forgotten Pillar yet, the tallest Obsidian Pillar, it is 100 Blocks High (mostly 30 blocks higher than Tactiku, the tallest Cactus), also, it lacks ender crystals and there are Netherrack on each layer (total of 10 layers) Obsidian Fortress like Bedrock Fortress, Obsidian Fortresses has a different appearance, it is torchless and has a puzzle, which is the same as the jungle temple's but different (as seen in the Gallery) Very Rare Farway Building The Farway Building can be finded in overworld and neather mined to bedrock level and its very hard to find it its like Bedrock Fortress just better Gallery Snow Golem Shooting Area.png|Snow Golem Shooting Area Sniping Area.png|Sniping Area Main Room.png|Main Room Jail.png|Jail Heavy-Powered Room.png|Heavy-Powered Room Food Area.png|Food Room (Cake Room) Farm.png|Farm (note the roof that is made out of netherrack and on fire) Enchanting Room.png|Enchanting Room (with the door to the Heavy-Powered Room) Bedroom.png|Bedroom Back 2.png|Backside showing the farm and the lava trap Back.png|the backside again, but with the different angle Front 2.png|the front of the fortress, note the Snow Golem guarding the door, with the lava trap and the sniping Area Front.png|the same image but with a different angle 2013-04-20 18.28.46.png|when you take a shower, this is the appearance 2013-04-20 18.20.55.png|the shower area, with a lever which push/pulls the diamond block, letting the lava in, and 4 signs to prevent the lava from flowing trough the signs 2013-04-20 18.20.48.png|the "Bathroom", with a toilet there (has lava in it) 2013-04-20 18.13.33.png|the sniping area 2013-04-20 18.13.16.png|the cake room 2013-04-20 18.13.03.png|the enchanting room, 2 enchanting tables are displayed there 2013-04-20 18.12.49.png|the new cocoa pod farm, with 4 jungle wood (don't chop it), each with 8 cocoa pods (which makes the total of 32 cocoa pods) 2013-04-20 18.12.31.png|the farm, for pumpkins, melons and wheat, also a door leading to the cocoa pods farm 2013-04-20 18.12.15.png|the inside of it from the "Dungeon-like Jail", it is dark in there... 2013-04-20 18.12.08.png|the "Dungeon-like Jail", with a tiny redstone mechanic, which opens/closes the diamond door 2013-04-20 18.11.46.png|the Trading Center, with 5 Villagers and 2 chests, each filled with 9 blocks of emeralds 2013-04-20 18.11.37.png|the bedroom, having a door to the Trading Center and the ladder to the "Dungeon-like Jail" 2013-04-20 18.11.28.png|the main room of the fortress, with stairs to the cake room, 4 chests, 4 furnaces, a crafting table and an anvil is seen 2013-04-20 18.11.17.png|the entrance, if you look closely, the fire (which is at the top-left corner) is seen 2013-04-20 18.11.09.png|the front side, the stairs to the cake room is seen (THE CAKE IS A LIE!!!) 2013-04-20 18.11.00.png|the backside 2013-04-20 18.10.51.png|the backside, with a different angle, also, the 3 nether portals and the end portal is seen 2013-04-20 18.10.42.png|the new bedrock fortress as of 1.5.1 2013-04-22_17.22.15.png|Suicide area, consists a 3x3 hole all the way to The Void 2013-04-23_12.33.55.png|an example of this screenshot of Tatian Village, this is showing the "Museum of History" 2013-04-23_12.34.23.png|the outskirts of the village is seen 2013-04-23_12.34.42.png|the village, with Tactiku and the 1.5 Version of the Bedrock Fortress, also has a Diamond Mansion and a 70 block tall building 2013-04-23_12.34.59.png|the chest that stores items if you don't need it 2013-05-08_17.46.39.png|the Puzzle of the Obsidian House, copied from here, without chest 2013-05-08_17.52.50.png|the puzzle, with the chest Trivia *As of the 1.5.0 update of TAT's version of minecraft, the small and medium bedrock fortresses are replaced by the large bedrock fortress and changing it's appearance **it does it again in 1.5.1 and it is WAY larger than usual ***and again in 1.5.2, this time, castle style *Obsidian Pillars' max height is taller then the large bedrock fortress *Tactiku is completely dwarfed by LARGE and TALL buildings *Bedrock Fortresses also spawn in NPC villages, but an EVEN rarer chance (0.001%) **as of 1.5.1, now it is more rarer (0.00001%) ***1.5.2 is lessen (0.01%) *there are rare chances that villages spawn without buildings (it is NOW your chance to build a house for them!) *Tatian-made villages are huge, also, they also had Bedrock Fortresses *Bedrock Fortresses, if founded by newbies or noobs, they will ALWAYS say: YAY DIAMONDS!!!